Truth or Dare
by AllHearts
Summary: [CHAPTER 3A POSTED] Sehun mulai menjalani hidupnya di Belfast. Bersama Kris, anak laki-laki yang kelewat percaya diri dan Alexie (Jongin), seorang gadis pengindap disleksia. Semua berjalan normal, sampai mereka sampai di titik yang tidak biasa. Persahabatan terus berjalan, dengan alunan cinta di antaranya. HunKai! KrisKai! AU! SehunxKai KrisxKai GS!Kai
1. PROLOGUE

.

.

.

A story

by

AllHearts

'Truth or Dare'

.

.

HULI^^

...

Mereka pertama kali bertemu di sebuah hari yang terik pada akhir musim panas. Belfast Town Beach dinaungi oleh bias-bias jingga dari matahari yang akan terbenam pada saat itu. Mungkin karena itulah Sehun terpesona, pada sosok gadis kecil yang duduk di tepi pantai Belfast.

Rambut panjang kecoklatan milik gadis itu melambai-lambai di bawa oleh angin. Dan sinar matahari senja menjadikannya terlihat seperti berwarna merah terang. Wajahnya terlihat damai dengan kulit kecoklatan. Matanya yang juga sewarna cokelat semakin membuat Sehun penasaran.

Namun tidak. Sehun merasa terlalu canggung untuk mendekat. Ini adalah kali pertama Sehun datang ke Belfast Town, sebuah kota kecil di Amerika Serikat. Kota kecil tempat dimana para penduduknya saling mengenal dan gossip akan menyebar dengan sangat cepat. Lagipula ini adalah kali pertama Sehun akan menetap di Amerika. Ia tak yakin bahwa ia akan terbiasa dengan cepat. Maksudku, Amerika dan Asia itu berbeda, bukan?

...

Belfast hanya memiliki masing-masing satu sekolah untuk setiap tingkatnya. Karena itu tanpa bisa menolak, Sehun harus mau dimasukkan ke Belfast High School bersama dengan remaja lainnya. Sehun menghela nafas pelan. Tingkat _bullying_ di Amerika cukup tinggi. Jadi ia rasa ia tak perlu mencari teman atau mencari masalah dengan mereka. Lagipula sepertinya mereka tidak akan mengganggu selama Sehun tetap diam seperti seorang anak yang baik.

Sehun memasuki kelasnya dan memperhatikan sekeliling. Kelas pertamanya hari ini adalah kelas Sejarah. Jika ini di Korea mungkin ia akan merasa mati bosan dengan mendengarkan _ssaem_ menerangkan tentang bagaimana kebijakan raja-raja jaman Joseon yang telah dibacanya sendiri melalui buku-buku di perpustakaan. Namun sepertinya bukan kelas yang membosankan jika dilihat dari bagaimana antusiasnya anak-anak lainnya datang tanpa membolos.

Sehun tercenung sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya berjalan pelan menuju ke sebuah bangku kosong di samping seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang. Gadis pantai itu. Kali ini Sehun dapat melihat wajah tenangnya dengan jelas, tanpa perlu diganggu oleh cahaya matahari.

" _Hi! I'm Sehun. Can I sit here?"_ sapa Sehun pelan, namun tidak menunjukkan kecanggungannya.

" _A-ah? Sure"_ Gadis itu terlihat terkejut. Namun mata cokelatnya itu bergerak-gerak liar, seolah ingin tahu. Namun tak ada satu kalimat pun keluar dari bibir itu sampai akhirnya mata cokelatnya kembali teralihkan ke kertas kosong di hadapannya.

"Namaku Sehun. Aku orang Asia, lebih tepatnya Korea Selatan. Namamu?" ucap Sehun, mencoba memulai percakapan.

"Mereka memanggilku Alexie. Dan sebaiknya kau menjaga jarak dariku" jawab gadis itu masih sambil terus menunduk.

"Oh?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau terseret ke dalam masalahku"

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Dan sebelum ia dapat mengeluarkan pertanyaan apapun, seorang pria berkaca mata masuk ke dalam kelas. Itu adalah Mr. Hudson, Sehun sempat melirik di jadwal kelasnya tadi.

" _Hi, guys! Are you ready for your historical class?"_ ucap pria itu dengan aksen menyenangkan. " _But, first, we have a new mates._ Dia dari Asia Timur. Dan menurutku, bagaimana kalau kita mendengarkan cerita menarik tentang sejarah di Asia Timur?"

Sehun engerang pelan. Ia benci ini. ia sebenarnya tidak pernah benar-benar menghafal tahun-tahun perang dan nama-nama raja Joseon. Dan saat Sehun sedang memikirkan tentang hal yang berkaitan dengan Sejarah Korea tanpa harus menyebutkan tanggal-tanggal atau beberapa nama, Mr. Hudson kembali memanggilnya.

"Segala hal yang pernah terjadi adalah bagian dari sejarah, sekecil apapun itu. Termasuk keseharianmu dan kehidupan di sana, itu akan menjadi sejarah suatu hari nanti. Kau bisa menceritakan bagian-bagian yang menarik saja"

Sehun tersenyum simpul dan mulai bangkit maju ke depan kelas.

" _Okay, Mr. Hud.."_

" _No, call me Jerry._ Aku belum terlalu tua untuk kau panggil dengan sebutan _mr._ atau apapun itu"

Oke, mungkin Belfast High School tidak seburuk yang dipikirkannya.

 **FIN**

I mean, FIN for this session~ hehe

Singkat saja, senang untuk kembali ke ffn~ Humm I guess nobody remembers me/? It's okay, memang sudah setahun aku vakum tanpa pamit huahaha xD

So sorry about that, and now I'm rebuild myself dan memulai segalanya dari nol lagi. And tryn' not to be php anymore huahaha xD

Kali ini saya mencoba untuk mengangkat tema yang lumayan ringan (yah, memang saya selalu mengangkat topik ringan) tentang kota kecil Belfast di Amerika. Ini salah satu kota favorit saya _by the way_. Hope you like it!

And, please, I need your help dalam bentuk saran apapun karena aku merasa kemampuanku benar-benar sudah tumpul untuk ini TT_TT

Thankies~

See you~


	2. Chapter 1 : The New Beginning

.

.

.

A Story

by

AllHearts

'Truth or Dare'

.

.

HULI^^

…

Sehun tidak begitu mengerti tentang apa yang membuatnya tetap duduk di samping gadis pantainya itu setiap mereka berada di kelas yang sama. Lalu menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama. Kemudian berjalan pulang bersama. Terkadang, Sehun juga menghabiskan waktu sore harinya dengan mengunjungi tempat gadis itu bekerja paruh waktu. Kemudian menyusuri Belfast Town Beach di sore hari dan bermain di sana sampai malam tiba.

Gadis itu hanya menarik. Dan juga menyenangkan dengan sifat pendiamnya. Mungkin itu yang membuat Sehun memutuskan untuk berteman dengannya.

Berbicara tentang gadis itu, namanya adalah Alexie Kim. Dia orang Asia Timur juga, dan entah itu takdir atau bukan, Alexie juga berasal dari Korea Selatan. Hanya saja gadis itu lahir dan menghabiskan hari-harinya di Belfast. Nama kelahirannya adalah Kim Jongin. Dan Sehun meminta gadis itu agar dapat memanggilnya dengan nama kelahirannya. Dan untungnya, Jongin tersenyum saat Sehun memintanya.

Satu hal spesial dalam diri Jongin, gadis itu memiliki penyakit disleksia. Itu adalah sebuah kondisi di saat kau merasa pusing setengah mati saat membaca atau menulis atau kegiatan apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan huruf-huruf. Dan parahnya, itu tidak bisa disembuhkan.

Namun Sehun selalu menemukan kesungguhan di dalam bola mata Jongin. Kesungguhan untuk terus belajar dan berusaha untuk terlihat normal seperti remaja High School lainnya. Walau ia tahu Jongin selalu kesulitan untuk membaca catatannya, atau membuat papernya, namun gadis itu selalu berusaha sebisanya.

Itu hanyalah satu hal menarik dalam diri Jongin. Namun Sehun rasa bukan itulah alasannya untuk selalu duduk di sebelah Jongin. Ada sesuatu yang lain dalam diri Jongin yang tak bisa dijelaskan oleh apapun. Sesuatu itu hanya terus menarik Sehun, membuat Sehun ada di sana, dan melarang Sehun untuk pergi. Apapun itu, Sehun tidak peduli. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ia hanya ingin terus ada di Belfast dan menikmati senja dengan Jongin.

…

Hari itu langit Belfast berwarna kelabu. Jongin tengah menghela nafasnya pelan di balik etalase Coyles Home Bakery, salah satu _bakery_ di Lisburn road, Belfast. Sehun telah berjanji untuk berjalan-jalan ke pantai sore ini, namun sepertinya cuaca benar-benar tidak mengizinkan. Mungkin mereka bisa berkunjung lain kali.

Jongin bekerja paruh waktu di toko kue milik keluarga Coyles. Dan mereka sangat baik pada Jongin, mungkin karena anak-anak keluarga Coyles tengah menempuh _college_ di New York, jadi Mr. dan Mrs. Coyles memperlakukan Jongin seperti anak sendiri.

Ini sudah lewat lima belas menit dari jam kerja Jongin. Seharusnya ia sudah pulang dan membuat cokelat hangat untuk dirinya. Namun Jongin tetap berada di sana dengan sebungkus kue sus dari Mrs. Coyles yang mereka buat tadi. Jongin hanya merasa Sehun akan segera datang. Walau seharusnya pemuda Asia itu memilih untuk duduk di samping perapian karena langit terlihat akan segera menumpahkan butiran-butiran salju pertama untuk tahun ini.

"Jongin! Ah, _I'm sorry_. Tadi aku membantu _dad_ membersihkan halaman" cerocos Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Jongin.

Jongin menatapnya geli. Berbanding terbalik dengan cuaca yang dingin, kening Sehun justru dipenuhi oleh peluh keringat. Sepertinya pemuda itu berlari dengan cepat tadi. Jarak dari pemukiman dengan jalanan kota seperti Lisburn road memang terbilang tidak dekat.

"Tidak apa-apa. aku baru selesai lima belas menit yang lalu" ucap Jongin santai. Tangan kanannya menangkat bungkus kertas dengan label Coyles Home Bakery ke depan wajah Sehun. "Hari ini kami membuat kue sus, dan nyonya Coyles memberikannya sebagian. Kalau kau mau, kita bisa ke rumahku dan menikmati ini dengan cokelat hangat"

"Tapi kita berjanji untuk pergi ke pantai"

"Tapi ini terlalu dingin"

"Ayolah.. kita ke pantai untuk melihat salju pertama. Setelah itu kita pulang dan minum cokelat hangat. Bagaimana?"

Jongin terlihat berpikir sejenak, namun nyonya Coyles telah bersuara.

"Melihat salju di Belfast Beach sangat indah. Kau akan mendengar suara ombak dan merasakan kelembutan salju" ujar Mrs. Coyles dengan seulas senyuman hangat.

" _Sounds great_ " gumam Sehun. "Ayo!"

Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin. Dan menariknya dengan lembut untuk segera berjalan ke Belfast Town Beach dengan langkah tergesa.

Udara dingin menyapa mereka segera setelah mereka menginjakkan kaki di luar Coyles Home Bakery. Menurut ramalan cuaca, hari ini akan turun salju. Dan menurut keadaan langit, salju akan turun sebentar lagi. Seharusnya mereka atau setidaknya salah satu dari mereka akan merasa dingin walau telah dibalut oleh mantel wol sekalipun. Namun tidak, baik Sehun maupun Jongin hanya merasa hangat. Entah oleh apa. Dan mereka juga tidak berniat untuk membahasnya.

Seulas senyuman dan sapaan ringan muncul di bibir mereka setiap mereka bertemu dengan orang-orang Belfast yang juga menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah. Kepada tuan Jenkins yang sedang memanaskan mobil tuanya. Kepada si kembar Smith bersaudara yang sedang saling melempar salju. Kepada nyonya Marcell dan cucunya. Dan juga Robb yang sibuk dengan kotak-kotak pizza.

Tapi salahkah itu, jika Sehun merasa di kota itu hanya ada dirinya dan Jongin?

Katakan jika itu benar.

Dan jangan sadarkan Sehun jika itu salah.

Anak laki-laki berambut _caramel_ itu hanya ingin merasakan perasaan seperti ini sedikit lebih lama lagi. Hanya sedikit, aku berjanji. Namun kurasa yang sedikit itu tidak sesedikit yang kau kira.

…

Hari itu adalah hari pertama Sehun belajar si Belfast High School. Dan ia tahu ia menjadi cukup populer pasca-kelas Sejarah hari itu. Itu hanya karena ia menceritakan kesehariannya di Korea Selatan. Menjadi salah satu inti tim basket dan wakil ketua OSIS sepertinya cukup menarik perhatian gadis-gadis Belfast. Di kelas olahraga pun, Sehun ditantang oleh Kris – Sehun tidak mengingat anak laki-laki ini di kelas Sejarah – untuk bertanding basket _one by one_. Kris cukup tangguh. Dan sepertinya hanya sebuah faktor keberuntungan yang membuat Sehun memenangkannya.

Sialnya, itu membuatnya jadi cukup populer. Ia bahkan ditawari untuk duduk bersama gadis-gadis _cheerleader_ yang ia tebak merupakan gadis-gadis populer untuk makan siang bersama. Tapi sepertinya Sehun akan lebih memilih untuk duduk bersama Kris, yang cukup _gentle_ untuk menerima kekalahannya.

"Kau tahu? Walaupun tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan gadis-gadis NY, gadis Belfast cukup seksi. Kau beruntung diajak oleh mereka tadi. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan bagus untuk hormonmu" ujar Kris sambil melahap kentang gorengnya. "Bagaimana dengan gadis-gadis Korea? Kulihat mereka cukup lucu"

"Dan tukang bersolek juga. Gadis Korea terlalu peduli pada kecantikannya" jawab Sehun acuh.

"Ayolah, _man_! Semua gadis memang seperti itu"

"Tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis yang seperti itu"

" _What_?" Kris menghentikan makannya. Dengan kening yang berkerut tanda sedang berpikir keras, berusaha berpikir positif sambil mencerna maksud dari perkataan Sehun. Ia yakin pria Korea bukanlah pria-pria yang.. uhm, _gay_? Persetan jika itu benar. Maksudku, Kris bukannya melakukan diskriminasi atau apapun. Ia hanya sedikit sensitif dengan hal itu. Ini hari pertama Sehun di sekolah, dan Kris menyelamatkannya dari gadis-gadis, dan jika mereka terus berteman, maka di antara mereka akan…

" _Oh, no_!" sahut Kris pelan. Membuat Sehun menatapnya heran.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Jangan bilang kau.." Kris bertanya dengan wajah bodoh.

"Ah! Tolong jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Aku masih menyukai gadis-gadis. Tapi aku hanya menyukai gadis-gadis anggun, yang memiliki senyum yang manis, gadis yang mempesona tanpa harus membuatnya tersiksa dengan segudang alat kecantikan itu" jelas Sehun dengan wajah tenang.

"Ohh, aku mengerti. Maksudku, jika pun kau memang.. aku tidak bermaksud menjauhimu atau apa. Kau tahu? Aku hanya terlalu mempesona, jadi.. aku takut kau… denganku..." jawab Kris dengan gerakan tangan asal dan mimik wajah yang membuat Sehun jadi ingin tertawa. "Yah.. kurasa kau paham itu"

"Satu, kau terlalu banyak berpikir. Dua, kau terlalu percaya diri"

"Yah, terimakasih. Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya. Kau tahu? Sebelum atau setelah adanya kau, tak peduli mau sepopuler apapun dirimu, aku tetap dianggap pria tampan di sini. Seluruh kota mengenalku"

"Yaks"

Kris tersenyum menang, menyembunyikan semburan tawanya. Ia tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Tapi itu benar, yah, kecuali beberapa bagian yang belum terjamin kebenarannya. Dan sepertinya Sehun tahu bahwa ia hanya berniat untuk bercanda.

"Eh? Tunggu sebentar. Seluruh kota mengenalmu? Lalu apakah kau mengenal seluruh kota"

"Tentu saja. Asal kau tahu saja, seluruh Belfast saling mengenal sebenarnya" Kris tertawa sendiri atas gurauannya. Namun tawanya terhenti digantikan dengan tatapan heran kepada pria Korea di sampingnya karena tidak mengeluarkan dengusan kesal seperti yang sedari tadi dilakukannya. "Ada apa? jangan bilang kau berubah pikiran tentang dugaanku tadi. Lalu kau menganggapku tampan, kemudian.."

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Dasar konyol"

"Lalu ada apa?"

"Kau bilang kau mengenal seluruh Belfast, kan?"

Kris mengangguk pelan. Bukan anggukan ragu. Itu lebih seperti anggukan bingung.

"Lalu apakah kau mengenal seorang gadis berkulit kecokelatan, dengan rambut cokelat kemerahan dan mata cokelat?"

"Maksudmu Al? Alexie?"

"Ya"

"Tentu saja"

Dan sisa jam makan siang itu dihabiskan dengan cerita tentang seorang gadis bernama Alexie Kim.

 **TBC**

 _I know ini nanggung banget_

 _Tapi aku gak bisa nunggu lebih lama untuk upload~_

 _So sorry if gantung, aku akan jelasin lebih detil lagi di chapter 2~_

 _Dan berusaha mengetik lebih banyak lagi, aku akan cari waktu luang dulu heung~ TT_TT_

 _Hope you like it~_

\- AllHearts and the 12 forces (?) -


	3. Chapter 2 : We're Friends!

.

.

.

A Story

by

AllHearts

'Truth or Dare'

.

.

HULI^^

…

Kris berbicara tentang si gadis pantai, yang ternyata bernama Alexie Kim, dengan mata menerawang. Ia bicara tentang kegiatan gadis itu di sekolah, kegiatan gadis itu di luar sekolah, dan kebiasaan gadis itu duduk di pinggir pantai setiap senja. Hobi gadis itu, tempat tinggalnya, asalnya, dan menjawab semua pertanyaan Sehun tentang Alexie. Mungkin Kris sesekali bergerak-gerak, tertawa-tawa, tapi Sehun dapat melihat tatapannya yang tak pernah fokus, senantiasa menerawang, dengan binar-binar cerah di matanya.

Entahlah, setelah melihat bagaimana semangat Kris saat membicarakan Alexie, Sehun sedikit merasa kelu. Untuk sebuah alasan yang ia tidak ketahui.

"Tapi sebaiknya kau jangan mendekatinya" ujar Kris kali ini dengan tatapan fokus dengan binar yang mulai menghilang, tapi senyumannya masih utuh. Tidak lebar, tapi Sehun merasa mengerti dengan senyuman itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada alasan pasti. Mungkin karena orang lain menjauhinya?"

"Kenapa mereka menjauhinya?"

"Satu, karena Al sangat pendiam kepada orang baru. Dua, karena Al kehilangan ayahnya. Ayahnya pergi ke NY dan tidak pernah kembali. Kuharap kau tidak membicarakan ini dengannya. Ketiga, mungkin kau sama dengan mereka, menjauhi Al saat tahu kalau Al disleksia"

"Disleksia?"

"Ya, saat Elementary dia meninggalkan kota dan sekolah di NY. Lalu kembali ke mari di pertengahan semester _grade_ pertama Middle School. Setahun kemudian, ayahnya pergi dan tak pernah kembali. Ada gosip yang mengatakan kalau orangtuanya bercerai. Dan itu benar karena kemudian ibunya menikah lagi"

Sehun ingin bertanya lagi, namun Kris segera berbicara.

"Oh, sudahlah. Jangan bicarakan Al lagi. Jika ia mendengarkan, itu akan menyakitinya. Bagaimana hari pertamamu di Belfast? Kudengar kau bertetangga dengan keluarga Lucas? Bukankah _Sir_ Lucas sangat ribut pada malam hari?"

Dan pembicaraan mengenai keluarga Tuan dan Nyonya Lucas yang terkenal dengan suaranya yang besar mengalir begitu saja. Namun topik tentang Alexie Kim masih membekas di dalam pikiran Sehun. Sebenarnya ada apa?

…

Sore itu Sehun membantu ibunya mengantar roll-roll kimbap ke Yayasan Jumpstart. Sehun sempat heran mengapa ibunya begitu bersemangat membuat roll-roll kimbap yang banyak untuk anak-anak yatim di sana. Namun Sehun sama sekali tidak keberatan, toh rasanya sudah agak lama sejak terakhir kali ia membantu ibunya.

Yayasan Jumpstart adalah yayasan anak yatim milik tuan Gerrald. Berdasarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kris – entah mengapa pemuda itu bisa mengatakan banyak hal di jam makan siang mereka – yayasan itu telah berdiri cukup lama. Tuan dan Nyonya Gerrald tidak memiliki anak, jadi mereka memperlakukan anak-anak yatim itu seperti anak mereka sendiri. Bahkan ada beberapa anak-anak yatim yang melanjutkan sekolah ke NY, atau bahkan beasiswa ke negara lain. Jadi Sehun pikir, tidak ada salahnya membantu orang-orang baik seperti mereka.

Sehun mengambil roll-roll kimbap yang telah dimasukkan ke dalam kotak-kotak makanan di jok belakang, lalu mengikuti langkah kaki ibu ke dalam gedung yayasan. Butuh beberapa kali berjalan dari tempat parkir ke dapur untuk mengangkat semua kotak kimbap. Tapi Sehun mau-mau saja melakukannya.

Setelah pekerjaannya selesai, Sehun meminta izin kepada salah satu pengurus yayasan di dapur agar ia bisa berkeliling sebentar. Ia mengambil _camcorder_ di sakunya dan mulai merekam. Tentang suasana di yayasan, anak-anak kecil yang bermain di halaman tengah, para pengurus yang terlihat sibuk dengan wajah sumringah, Mr. dan Mrs. Gerrald yang terlihat senang dengan kedatangan mereka. Semuanya.

Sehun memang cukup menyukai kegiatan ini. Baginya, merekam adalah kegiatan yang menyenangkan. Dengan merekam, kau akan bisa mengabadikan momen yang hangat dan menyenangkan dan menontonnya suatu saat nanti. Pada hari itu kau akan bisa tertawa, merasa bodoh dan bahagia mengingat tentang kenangan-kenangan yang telah kau buat di masa lalu.

Sehun masih terus merekam saat indera pendengarannya menangkap suara-suara yang terdengar menyenangkan. Itu memang hanyalah suara anak-anak yang tertawa-tawa bahagia dengan lelucon-lelucon yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak lucu. Namun salah satu dari suara tawa itu sungguh menarik perhatiannya. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar mengingat suara seseorang, namun untuk suara ini rasanya berbeda. Yah, berbeda..

Sehun melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan yang terbuka itu. _Camcorder_ yang digenggamnya masih menyala. Anak-anak yang berumur sekitar empat tahun terlihat sedang melukis-lukis dengan krayon di tangan mereka. Mereka melukis di atas sebuah karton besar yang dibentangkan di atas lantai. Terkadang mereka berhenti melukis, melihat gambar milik temannya, terkadang bertanya dan saling mengejek, namun senyuman senang tak kunjung menghilang dari wajah mereka.

Hanya saja, ada sebuah magnet yang membuat Sehun tak ingin merekam aksi anak-anak tersebut. _Camcorder_ -nya hanya mengarah pada satu titik. Alexie Kim. Gadis itu ada di sana, dengan sebatang krayon berwarna biru langit di tangannya. Dengan senyuman yang membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat berambut cokelat.

Tak ada yang menyadari kedatangan Sehun sampai saat..

"Hey! Kakak tampan ini yang kulihat mengangkat kotak makanan tadi" seru seorang anak kecil berambut pirang. " _Hi handsome bro!_ _My name is_ Jessie" ujar si anak kecil sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

" _Hi, I'm_ Sehun" jawab Sehun setelah mematikan _camcorder_ -nya. Tangan kanannya balas menjabat uluran tangan si anak kecil.

" _You wanna join us?_ "

Jessie sudah menggamit tangan Sehun untuk berjalan mendekat ke kerumunan anak-anak kecil itu. Diliriknya Alexie untuk sesaat, dan gadis itu sudah sibuk dengan seorang anak kecil di dekatnya.

Sehun tersenyum samar, dan menghidupkan _camcorder_ -nya. Merekam kegiatan anak-anak itu. Sambil sesekali mengarahkan _camcorder_ -nya ke arah Alexie secara diam-diam.

"Hey, aku tak pernah berpikir akan bertemu denganmu di sini" ucap gadis itu setelah anak-anak kembali sibuk sendiri dengan kegiatan mereka, melupakan keberadaan Alexie dan Sehun.

"Aku juga. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Alexie tertawa pelan. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan? Kupikir kau akan lebih tertarik pergi ke lapangan basket, atau bioskop, atau mall, atau pertokoan, atau bermain dengan teman-teman yang lain?"

"Kau lebih mengenal Belfast. Jadi seharusnya kau yang melakukan hal-hal itu"

"Tidak. Mereka tidak cocok untukku"

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka bilang aku disleksia. Dulu aku sempat sekolah di sekolah khusus di NY, dan aku mulai terbiasa dengan huruf-huruf, jadi kami kembali ke Belfast. Tapi tetap saja, itu tidak mungkin sembuh secara total. Aku menjadi yang paling bodoh di kelas. Dan mereka tidak suka itu. Jadi, sebelum kau ikut membenciku, jadi sebaiknya kau menjauh saja. Kakakku akan marah jika kau berteman denganku lalu menjauhiku begitu saja"

"Kukira kau tidak berbicara banyak dengan orang lain"

"Yaah, aku hanya berpikir kau mungkin berbeda"

"Lalu kenapa kau masih berpikir aku hanya akan berteman denganmu kalau aku tidak tahu kau disleksia?"

"…"

"Ayolah, aku akan berusaha membantu! _Let's just be friends_ "

" _Okay, friends!_ "

…

"Hey! Aku sudah bilang aku sangat buruk dalam menggambar" protes Sehun di antara suara tawa Jongin yang nyaris tak terdengar. Sebenarnya itu tidak begitu lucu. Namun bagaimana cara Sehun melakukan aksi protesnya saat Jongin memintanya menggambar sesuatu yang menurutnya menyenangkan di atas karton putih itu. Sehun terus mengomel dari awal sampai akhir. Dan ia tambah mendumel setelah menyadari bahwa ia menggambar tepat di samping gambar Alexie.

"Ayolah, ini gambar milik anak-anak! Kita harus memajangnya!"

"Coba saja kau lihat! Gambar anak-anak itu bahkan lebih bagus dari milikku"

"Ayolah~ tak akan ada yang menyadarinya"

Akhirnya Sehun mengalah. Alexie menyerahkan gambar itu kepada salah satu pengurus yang bernama Jane. Lalu mereka menyusul anak-anak lainnya ke ruang makan untuk menikmati kimbap yang dibawa oleh keluarga Sehun. Jessie meminta Sehun untuk duduk di samping gadis kecil itu, dan Alexie duduk di sisi yang satunya. Kemudian gadis kecil itu memperkenalkan Sehun sebagai kakak tampan dan Alexie sebagai kakak cantik.

Di dalam hati, Sehun meralat ocehan gadis kecil itu.

 _Hi, Jessie, Alexie bukan sekedar kakak cantik. Dia terlihat seperti malaikat untukku_

…

Sehun berjalan mundur di sepanjang sisi Belfast Town Beach. Tangannya senantiasa menggenggam _camcorder_ dengan stabil. Sedangkan di depannya ada seorang gadis cantik seperti malaikat yang mengabaikan kegiatan Sehun merekam dirinya. Gadis itu memandangi pantai di sisi kiri mereka dengan seulas senyuman tipis. Alexie sudah berupaya memaksa Sehun untuk berhenti merekam dirinya, namun semua usahanya sia-sia. Jadi ia hanya membiarkan Sehun melakukan apapun sesukanya.

"Jadi kau suka merekam?"

"Ya. Dan aku berencana membuat film suatu saat nanti"

"Film tentang apa?"

"Hmm.. Film yang membuat siapapun yang menontonnya merasa besyukur dengan apa yang telah mereka alami selama ini. Aku ingin membuat film hebat" jawab pemuda itu setelah berpikir selama beberapa saat.

"Benarkah? Jika itu berhasil, bolehkah aku menontonnya?"

"Aku akan menyiapkan satu tiket untukmu" ucap Sehun penuh keyakinan. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau suka melakukan apa?"

"Aku suka menggambar"

"Pantas saja gambarmu sangat bagus" gerutu Sehun yang kemudian membuat Alexie tertawa pelan.

Mereka telah berhenti dan duduk bersisian di pinggir pantai. Menatap matahari senja yang mulai membiaskan sinar oranye yang menyilaukan mata. Sehun belum berhenti merekam. Ia meletakkan kameranya di samping mereka. Agar sinar senja Belfast dapat terlihat, dan wajah mereka juga ikut terekam.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan dengan gambar-gambarmu?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin menggambar hal-hal yang kusukai"

"Contohnya seperti ini?"

"Apa?"

"Senja ini"

"Umm.. ya? Mungkin? Aku belum pernah mencoba melukisnya"

Senja mulai semakin terasa. Kini matahari telah telah separuh tenggelam di balik lautan Belfast.

"Hey, _truth or dare_?"

" _Huh?_ "

"Kau tahu permainan _truth or dare_ kan?"

"Tentu saja"

"Kalau begitu pilihlah. _Truth or dare?_ "

" _Truth_ "

"Kudengar kau dari Asia Timur? Apa nama kelahiranmu?"

"Kim Jongin"

"Kau dari Korea?"

"Ya. Sama denganmu, Korea Selatan"

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan nama kelahiranmu?"

"Boleh saja"

"Baiklah, Jongin-ah"

"Itu terlalu akrab"

"Tapi kita adalah teman"

"Baiklah, baiklah"

Mereka kembali terdiam. Seolah terbawa oleh mentari yang mulai menghilang.

" _Truth or dare?_ " kali ini Jongin yang menantang.

" _Dare_ "

"Karena kau memanggilku dengan nama kelahiranku. Jadi kuharap kau tak keberatan untuk berbicara dengan bahasa Korea denganku"

Sehun tersenyum lebar. " _Truth or dare?_ "

" _Truth_ "

"Kau ingin dengan jawabanku?"

"Tentu saja!" seru Jongin mulai bersemangat. " _Truth or dare?_ "

" _Dare!_ "

"Jawablah!"

" _Geureomyo~_ Jangan sampai bahasa Korea kita hancur di sini!"

Lalu mereka tertawa-tawa bersama. Mengabaikan langit yang sudah mulai gelap. Dan melanjutkan permainan kecil mereka. Dengan Jongin yang terus memilih _truth_ untuk mencari aman. Dan Sehun yang terus memilih _dare_ karena pemuda itu lebih suka melakukan hal-hal gila. Dan saat itulah, untuk pertama kalinya, Jongin benar-benar merasa bahwa ia telah memiliki seorang teman yang baik. Dan entah mengapa hidupnya terasa sangat lengkap.

 **TBC**

Oke, jangan tending saya karna sebenernya kali ini cerita pembukanya lagi-lagi belum tamat x_x Kali ini bukan karena greget pengen cepet-cepet update, tapi karena bingung gimana lanjutinnya xD So, sebelum php berkepanjangan lebih baik aku upload dulu~

Setidaknya aku telah memenuhi criteria "Panjangin" walau belum bener-bener panjang sih xD Maafin aku~ aku akan berusaha lebih baik untuk chapter depan.

Cerita tentang Kris dan apa kaitannya dengan Jongin belum kumuat di sini~ sebenernya aku mau pasang itu abis scene awal persahabatan Jongin dengan Sehun, dan itu yang aku bingungin, gimana cara mulainya haha xD entahlah, bikin space waktu di tengah tengah itu lebih grogi daripada bikin awal cerita xD Jadi sabar-sabar aja ya sama author bawel kayak aku xD

Dan, well, ada yang bertanya, kenapa aku make nama Alexie, bukan nama Jongin, biar Nampak kesan Korea-Koreanya. Well, aku udah cukup ngambil langkah nekat untuk pasang set di Amerika. Masalahnya aku bukan masang di NY or somewhere else, aku masang di sebuah kota kecil bernama Belfast. Lucu kalo Jongin masih pake nama Koreanya setelah bertahun-tahun tinggal di kota kecil, lain cerita kalo dia di NY, itu sih who cares? Kota Belfast ini kuceritakan sangat kekeluargaan, jadi aneh aja kalo gak ada nama inggrisnya. Tapi seperti yang udah kalian baca, untuk mengurangi kesan western, aku bikin agar Sehun manggil Jongin pakai nama Korea. Sekalian berasa panggilan spesial gitu~ hoho

Aku cuma merhatiin realitanya juga, dan berusaha memasukkannya ke dalam ceritaku, agar terasa lebih nyata. Aku ingin bikin cerita yang bagus, yang mudah dipahami oleh orang awam, yang terasa nyata, yang membuat tokohnya hidup dalam imajinasi si pembaca. Tapi kayaknya gagal ya hoho

Terimakasih sudah membaca^^

Aku akan berusaha lebih keras~ Ciao!

\- AllHearts and the twelve prince 3 -


	4. Chapter 3A : The Siblings

.

.

.

A Story

by

AllHearts

'Truth or Dare'

.

.

HULI^^

…

" _Oppa!_ " teriak Jongin dari depan ujung blok ketiga. " _Wait for me_ "

"Astaga! Kau baru pulang? Dari pantai, hm? Kau tahu angin malam tidak bagus untukmu" ucap pemuda yang dipanggil Jongin saat Jongin baru saja tiba di sampingnya. Pemuda itu sedikit memperbaiki poni Jongin yang terlihat agak berantakan karena berlari sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan, kali ini bersisian dengan Jongin.

" _Oppa_ sendiri kenapa pulang terlambat?" tanya Jongin tanpa menoleh.

"Mereka menahanku untuk latihan. Kau kan tahu sebentar lagi aku akan pertandingan"

" _You should take your rest properly, too_ " ucap Jongin dengan wajah yang sedikit tertekuk. Kali ini menatap pemuda itu. Kakaknya. Kris Wu.

" _It's okay, dear_. Aku tak akan memaksakan diriku untuk ini" jawab Kris dengan sedikit tertawa. "Kau sendiri? Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama di pinggir pantai?"

"Ah! Aku mendapat seorang teman. Kupikir dia baik sekali"

"Siapa? Apakah ada anak baru di Jumpstart?"

"Tidak. Maksudku, kami memang bertemu di Jumpstart. Tapi itu bukanlah pertemuan pertama, kami pertama kali bertemu di kelas. Dia datang ke Jumpstart untuk membantu. Lalu kami berteman. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku disleksia. Dan dia bilang dia tidak peduli itu, dia bilang dia mau membantuku"

"Siapa dia?"

"Kau tahu orang Asia yang baru pindah ke _street 3_?"

"Anak mereka yang berwajah bodoh itu? Namanya Sehun kan?"

"Kenapa _Oppa_ bisa tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Kami makan siang bersama" jawab Kris lalu merangkul adiknya itu. " _Hey, don't ever falling in love with him, key?_ "

" _What are you talking about?_ Aku hanya senang karena dia orang yang baik"

" _Okay, I like him, too_. Kita harus makan siang bersama besok"

Jongin tersenyum tipis. Ini bagus jika Kris menyukai Sehun. Yah, itu tida menyukai seperti yang kau pikirkan. Itu hanya seperti Kris merasa bahwa Sehun menyenangkan atau baik hati atau bagaimanapun kau mengartikan itu. Hanya saja suka yang dimaksud bukan suka seperti saat kau melihat pacarmu.

Sehun memang orang baik. Dan itu yang membuat Jongin mau berteman dengannya. Dan melihat kakaknya yang menyukai temannya. Rasanya hidup Jongin semakin lengkap.

Oke, mungkin kau bingung bagaimana dua orang Asia dengan marga yang berbeda ini bisa bersaudara. Maksudku, mereka tidak benar-benar bersaudara. Mereka berada di _grade_ yang sama walau sangat jarang berada di kelas yang sama. Mereka hanya sesekali bertemu di kelas Sejarah atau Kalkulus.

Kris Wu. Ia lahir di Vancouver, menghabiskan masa kecil di New York, menyelesaikan Elementary di Irving, sebelum akhirnya menetap di Belfast. Ayahnya berasal dari China, dan ibunya orang Canada. Mereka bercerai dua tahun sebelum kelulusan Elementary-nya. Lalu ia bersama ibunya pergi ke Irving. Dan kemudian tinggal bersama ayahnya di Belfast setelah kelulusannya. Setiap liburan musim panas dan saat _thanksgiving_ , ia akan pergi ke rumah ibunya di Irving. Ia menyayangi keduanya, karena itu ia tak pernah benar-benar berniat menukar nama atau marganya.

Ibunya telah menikah lagi dengan seorang pria Rusia. Dan ia jadi memiliki seorang adik kecil bermata Emerald. Namanya Emma. Dan meskipun di Irving selalu ada si pria Rusia dan Emma yang bermata Emerald, Kris selalu ditunggu di sana. Entahlah. Hubungan ayah dan ibunya setelah bercerai pun berjalan dengan baik. Dan itu membuat Kris merasa tidak ada yang rusak dengan keluarganya.

Ayahnya di Belfast juga sudah menikah lagi. Dengan seorang wanita Manhattan. Wanita itu pernah menikah dengan seorang pria asal Korea Selatan dan melahirkan seorang malaikat cantik. Mereka telah bercerai dan si pria meninggalkan si wanita sendirian dengan anak mereka di Belfast. Tak ada yang benar-benar mengetahui kabar si pria selain bahwa ia telah tinggal di New York. Tapi sepertinya pria itu juga telah meninggalkan New York. Mungkin kembali ke negara asalnya?

Sama dengan Kris yang tak mengganti nama maupun marganya. Anak si wanita pun sama sekali tidak mengganti nama dan marganya. Gadis itu menolak dengan alasan bahwa ia hanya ingin terus mengingat ayahnya sebrengsek apapun pria itu. Dan tuan Wu sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan itu. Lagipula Alexie adalah anak yang baik.

Begitulah. Kris memiliki dua keluarga yang damai. Keluarganya di Irving menyambut Alexie dengan baik saat Kris ikut membawanya serta saat _thanksgiving_. Dan keluarganya di Belfast juga menyambut Emma saat Emma datang di liburan Natalnya.

Semua terasa sangat lengkap.

Hanya saja Kris tidak bisa mencerna perasaannya yang selalu menggebu tentang Alexie. Adik tirinya sendiri. Gadis itu hanya terlalu cantik bahkan dengan segala kekurangannya. Dan Kris hanya ingin menjaganya dengan segala kekuatannya.

…

Kelas Kalkulus tidak pernah terdengar menyenangkan. Apalagi jika kau harus menghadapinya di pagi hari. Namun Kris membatalkan niatannya untuk membolos saat Jongin mengatakan bahwa ia juga berada di kelas Kalkulus pagi ini. Jadi Kris memutuskan untuk membantu adiknya di kelas Mrs. Jennifer yang menyebalkan itu. Jongin sebenarnya masih agak kesulitan dengan huruf dan angka-angka. Untungnya Jongin cukup hebat dalam matematika, tentunya setelah gadis itu berhasil mencerna angka-angka yang tertulis.

Dan di sinilah Kris berakhir. Di kelas Mrs. Jennifer. Dan duduk di barisan depan. Oh, sangat tidak Kris sekali.

Kris sangat menyadari ada sejuta pandangan yang mengarah padanya. Yang pertama, tentang seorang Kris yang tidak membolos kelas Kalkulus pada pagi hari. Biasanya Kris akan membolos kelas Kalkulus di pagi yang tenang, pagi yang lapar, atau sore yang mengantuk. Membuat nilainya – yang mendapat A dalam ulangan – menjadi B di nilai kumulatif. Tapi Kris tidak peduli. Baginya sekolah hanyalah sebuah formalitas. Lagipula Kris tidak berniat memiliki pekerjaan yang membutuhkan Kalkulus suatu hari nanti.

Kedua, karena Kris Wu duduk di deretan paling depan. Yang secara tidak langsung menjadi daerah terlarang untuk Kris Wu. Biasanya dia akan duduk di deretan paling belakang bersama dengan tim basketnya atau anak laki-laki lainnya. Kris tidak pernah benar-benar peduli dengan siapa dia duduk sebangku. Asalkan itu laki-laki, dan ia tidak duduk dia dua deretan terdepan, itu sudah cukup. Kris cukup pintar untuk ketiduran di dalam kelas tanpa perlu ketahuan. Dan Kris juga cukup mengenal seisi sekolah untuk duduk dengan siapa. Tapi untuk anak perempuan? Oh, jangan. Para anak perempuan sering mengganggu acara tidurnya atau konsenterasinya saat penjelasan guru sedang menarik perhatiannya.

Yah, hanya itu saja. Kris jarang sekali berada di kelas yang sama dengan Jongin. Mungkin itu yang membuat kejadian Kris-duduk-di-bangku-depan-bersama-anak-perempuan-pada-kelas-Kalkulus-pagi masih menjadi fenomena di kalangan pelajar Belfast High School. Tapi mereka tidak pernah mempertanyakannya lagi. Seluruh kota mengetahui tentang pernikahan ayah Kris dan ibu Jongin. Sejujurnya mereka sangat serasi bersama. Walau anak-anak mereka terlihat sangat berbeda, namun sepertinya dua bersaudara ini terlihat cocok untuk ukuran adik dan kakak. Jongin yang pendiam. Dan Kris yang melindunginya setiap saat.

Saat Middle School dulu, sebelum mereka resmi menjadi saudara, Kris sering membantu Jongin yang sedang di _bully_ oleh Catherine dan pacarnya, Johan. Jongin memang cukup tertutup dan pendiam. Namun teman-teman sekolahnya sama sekali tidak berminat untuk mengganggunya. Mereka terkadang membantu Jongin untuk menyelesaikan tugas. Yah, terkecuali untuk Catherine. Gadis populer itu seperti memiliki dendam tak kasat mata pada Jongin.

Tidak ada perubahan yang berarti semenjak Kris dan Jongin menjadi saudara. Kris masih menjadi kapten basket yang supel. Dan Jongin masih menjadi anak manis pendiam. Hanya saja, setiap pagi kau akan melihat Kris dan Jongin berjalan bersama menuju ke sekolah. Dan setiap Kris memiliki kelas yang sama dengan Jongin, mereka akan duduk bersama. Oh, aku hampir lupa. Bukannya tidak ada yang mau duduk dengan Jongin. hanya saja gadis itu selalu duduk di bangku paling depan, _spot_ yang sebenarnya paling dihindari oleh pelajar di sekolah.

Terkadang kau akan melihat Kris mengantarkan Jongin ke Jumpstart, tempatnya mengajar anak-anak kecil menggambar, atau ke Coyle's House Bakery tampat Jongin bekerja. Kris pernah hampir melarang Jongin melakukannya, tapi anak gadis itu sepertinya sangat menikmatinya, jadi Kris diam saja. Kris juga memberikan ultimatum kepada Catherine dan Johan agar tidak mengganggu adiknya lagi. Dan mereka selalu makan siang bersama. Kris tidak pernah malu untuk memperkenalkan Jongin sebagai adik kesayangannya, bahkan mengakui bahwa Jongin disleksia, kepada siapapun.

Mungkin itu yang membuat seluruh kota mulai menerima mereka sebagai saudara. Persaudaraan mereka hanya terlalu indah dan sederhana.

Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal tatapan orang-orang, Kris melupakan satu tatapan lagi dari ujung sana. Itu Oh Sehun si orang Korea itu. Teman barunya. Teman baru Jongin. Uh, sepertinya Kris berhutang penjelasan padanya.

Sebenarnya Kris sudah ingin mengenalkan Jongin kepada Sehun bahwa Jongin adalah adiknya. Namun Jongin tidak kunjung muncul saat jam makan siang kemarin.

Oh, baiklah. Kris akan sangat tidak sabar dengan kalimat kesukaannya.

 _Hey, would you like to meet my lovely sister? Her name is Alexie_

TBC

Oke, oke, ini memang tidak lebih panjang dari yang kemarin x_x tapi.. uhoh, mari dengarkan penjelasan dengan sedikit bumbu curhatanku x_x

Aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, menyiapkan ujian weekend ini, dan peperangan pada 9 Juni. Kurasa beberapa dari kalian mengetahui tanggal keramat itu x_x Ufh, doakan aku, aku membutuhkan doa kalian, sungguh!

Dan aku sungguh depresi dengan itu ditambah dengan melihat tingkah teman-temanku yang terlalu _something_. Aku sungguh stress dengan itu semua sampai aku melupakan nama seorang teman dekat di line dan berceloteh panjang dengan _someone I don't really know_ di bbm xD _but, they helped me so much_. Setelah berceloteh panjang dengan sejuta bahasa pada mereka, depresiku menguat digantikan oleh rasa kantuk tak tertahan sampai akhirnya aku sadar aku tertidur di ruang baca hingga tengah malam xD

Oke, _skip_ , intinya dua orang ini akan masuk ke dalam daftar _thanks to_ di _chapter_ depan, selain pembaca-pembacaku dan pembaca gelapku di luar sana~ hoho

Berterimakasihlah juga kepada mereka hingga aku sadar bahwa aku tak boleh meninggalkan proyek ini begitu saja. harus melanjutkannya, dengan tetap fokus pada kehidupan pribadiku. Aku tak pernah melanjutkan ini sejak tanggal 26, dan berencana vakum dari tulis-menulis sampai tanggal 9 datang. Kuharap kalian mengerti, ini titik balik kehidupanku. Puncak segalanya, penentu masa depanku.

Yah, setidaknya aku akan mempublish sedikit bagian dari _chapter_ tiga – yang karena aku juga tak terlalu puas karna ini sangat setengah dari yang kurencanakan – dan member kabar bahwa aku akan menghilang untuk sementara waktu. Aku akan mulai menulis lagi pada tanggal 9, atau jika aku merasa kepalaku sangat penuh dengan ide tentang Alexie dan teman barunya yang terlihat bodoh atau kakaknya yang tukang bercanda. Dan berusaha mem _publish_ lanjutannya beberapa hari setelahnya. Selanjutnya, membaca ulang _Wanna Say_ dan melanjutkannya sedikit demi sedikit saat _mood_ ku sesuai.

Uhoh, kalian mungkin bahkan tidak akan sadar bahwa aku mendekam sepanjang hari di depan buku-buku pelajaran hingga mengantuk. Dan hanya sempat membaca notifikasi di surelku tanpa pernah sempat menunggu _loading page_ untuk membalasnya -.-

Kuharap kalian mengerti dan mau mendoakanku

Terimakasih untuk sahabat lineku, Rere Puspita, dan teman baru bbmku, Irene Azzara, yang menyadarkanku tentang komitmen seorang penulis agar tidak php xD mungkin kalian tidak akan membaca ini. tapi sungguh, terimakasih banyak~ _hope you got my telepathy_ lolol

Sampai jumpa~

\- AllHearts and my sweet Alexie&Hundiott -


End file.
